heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Signum
Signum is one of the characters in The Stories of the Heroic General Grievous (series). She is the leader of the Wolkenritter (aka "Cloud Knights"), a creation of the Book of Darkness. She is generally seen as the cold one, but Shamal has said that Signum's heart has warmed since they met their mistress Hayate Yagami . Signum's Armed Device is a sword called Laevatein , and as a magical creation, she has no familiar. She cares for General Grievous romantically. Personality, Appearance, and Powers Personality Signum has a taciturn and business like personality, contrasted by the more empathetic Shamal and the brash Vita. She carries out what she believes to be her duty (collecting pages of the Book of Darkness to save her master Hayate's life), even if it means dishonoring herself (by lying to Hayate and later, fighting and hurting a child, Fate Testarossa). On the other hand, after the incident is resolved, she shows willingness to atone for her crimes and foresight not to have aggravated her and other Wolkenritter's case by unnecessary cruelty. Her speech is antiquated and and occasionally very formal, including keigo expressions. She also doesn't like it when Super's Battle and Vita team up to beat up people and usually calms them down before people get hurt. Although she appears cold and collected at all times, this facade gives way to a gentler personality when she is with Hayate,the rest of their "family", and General Grievous. She has similarly warmed up to her ex-rival Fate, and the close partnership with Agito later that seems to have generally loosened her up a little, as seen with Grievous, always worried about his well being. She is also known to be super-possessive of Grievous, much like Reinforce Zwei and will beat up/kill anyone who comes close to him. Takamachi, Testarossa, and even Shamal have learned this the hard way and were beaten up. Signum can't stand Shamal liking the same guy and gets fed up with Shamal's constant talking of Grievous and usually slaps Shamal for this making Shamal defend herself and slap back. Appearance Like all the Wolkenritter, Signum is many centuries old, but as a magical construct she doesn't appear to age. She is depicted as approximately 19 years old, which would make her 25, during the war the evil Jedi started had her appearance aged accordingly. Signum's physical appearance, manners and fighting style are styled after others. She stands as tall as heroic B1 battle droid Signum also bears some resemblance to Archangel Michael, an important figure in the Abrahamic religions. Michael is the general of the B3 God's army, wields a flaming sword, and is generally associated with fire element. Similarly, Signum is the leader of the Wolkenritter, wields Laevatein, and has a flame-type Mana Conversion Affinity. Also, though wings are not part of the original portrayal of angels, Signum manifests two pairs of flaming wings when in Unison with Agito. Powers Signum is a skilled aerial mage and a telepath like all other Belkan magic system practitioners. She has exceptional swordsmanship and is able to use her device, Laevatein, very efficiently. She also seems to be proficient with breaking binds. on clone troopers.]] Signum is one of the most powerful mages of the Bureau, having fought Nanoha Takamachi to a draw at least twice and repeatedly faced off against Fate Testarossa during the Book of Darkness incident. In general, Signum has never decisively lost a battle. History Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:2008 Separatists Category:Confederacy Members Category:TSAB Members Category:Wolkenritter Category:Mages